


Remembered

by Slowlyunbreaking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowlyunbreaking/pseuds/Slowlyunbreaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold finally creates something that he believes will restore Belle's memories. But will it work? Can he break the unbreakable? Or will she be gone forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembered

There was an odd sense of joy in Mr. Gold's shop when Emma walked in with Neil. Mr. Gold was standing over a small vial of bright blue liquid smiling. “What's that?” Neil asked, know that Emma was thinking the same thing. His father looked at him with joyous tears in his eyes. But he didn't say anything. He grabbed the vial, lifting it up to the light, and stared at the liquid. “I've done it.” was all he said as he ran out of the shop as fast as his limp would allow and headed towards the hospital. Emma and Neil followed, exchanging curious glances with each other. They were both almost afraid of what he was going to do, but they didn't think it would be a good idea to ask. So they just followed him in silence.

When they reached the hospital Emma had a pretty good idea of what was going on, but kept her thoughts to herself as he headed strait for Belle's room. He stopped just outside of her door and turned to look at his son. He didn't say anything, he didn't have any words to say. He just turned back around and walked inside. Belle looked at him, not scared this time, but curious. She wanted to know why he was there. He smiled and sat down aside her bed. “I found something that will help with your memory.” he said, holding the bottle tight in his hand, afraid that if he let her hold it she might destroy that just like the cup. Belle stared at him but still didn't speak. “You don't have to try it if you don't want to. But I truly hope you do.” With that he placed the vial on her end stand and stood up. He began to walk out when Belle's voice stopped him.

“Wait.” She reached over for the vial and looked him straight in the eye. Then she pulled the lid off and drank the whole thing. They waited for a moment, but nothing happened. The joyous look on his face disappeared into disappointment. He truly believed that it would work.

He left the room and walked past his son and Emma, not saying a word. They exchanged glances with each other before looking back at Bell and leaving as well. There was no reason for them to stay and the reason they had gone to see Mr. Gold in the first place no longer seemed important. They both headed home while Mr. Gold headed back to his shop.

He wanted to break things, he wanted to break everything to let his anger out, but he just couldn't. He didn't have enough energy to do anything. He just sat in the back on the couch and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and silently hoping that it would work if he just gave it time.

Belle sat in her hospital room thinking about what just happened. Trying not to freak out again, but she couldn't stop shaking. She laid back on her bed, curling up into a ball and closing his eyes. It didn't take her long after that, to fall asleep.

She awoke screaming. Dr. Whale ran in, placing both hands on her shoulders and trying to hold her down as she kicked and screamed, trying to get him to let her go. When she finally calmed down Dr. Whale let her go and stepped back. When he turned to call a nurse, she punched him and in his moment of disorientation, she jumped out of her bed and ran. She didn't know where she was running, she just ran. When she finally stopped she didn't recognize where she was, but something felt vaguely familiar. She stared at the wishing well, trying to figure out what she was doing there. But something inside told her that she needed to be there. She stepped closet to the well and looked down.

“Belle?” Mr. Gold's voice made her jump. She turned around and looked at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I don't know.” She was shaking again. “But I know I need to be here.” She looked back down at the well before meeting his eyes again.

“Come on. Let me take you back.” He reached out to her but she backed away.

“No. I don't want to go back there.” She leaned against the rim of the well, trying her hardest to back as far away from his reach but she didn't want to move away from the well.

“Okay, you don't have to go back there. I'll take you back to the shop.” This time when he reached out she didn't pull away. She let him take her gently by the arm and led her back to the shop. She let him give her a change of clothes and a blanket so she could lay on the couch.

Mr. Gold picked up his phone when Belle finally fell asleep again and called his son. He asked him to come back over with Emma which Neil was happy to do and then hung up. He looked back at Belle who was now sleeping soundly and sat behind his wheel. He took a deep breath and started spinning. He spun until he heard the door open and his son walked into the room followed by Emma. “You came to see me earlier. Why?” he didn't look up, he just kept spinning, as if that would make him forget the disappointment he felt in his heart.

“First, why do you have Belle on your couch?” Emma asked stepping forward. He glanced up at her for a moment.

“If you are thinking of accusing me of kidnapping our poor Belle than you are greatly mistaken. I found her over by the well and she asked me not to take her back to the hospital. So being the kind man that I am I let her come back here.” he said, not looking up from the wheel again. “You didn't answer my question, Dearie.”

Neil took a step forward to stand next to Emma. “We came here earlier to ask you if you knew of a cure for August?” Emma said, putting her hands in her jean pockets. “I know you agreed to look for one and we just wanted to check in.” she kept glancing over to Belle who was soundly sleeping on the couch, her head tucked halfway under the blanket.

“Right. I've found something that might help. But for a price.” he said, this time glancing up at them. They looked at him with raised eyebrows. He half smiled when he looked at them, but he didn't stop spinning. Finally he stopped and looked over at Belle. “If that's all you needed to know, then I will kindly ask you to leave.”

“You called us here remember?” Emma said, a little annoyed with the way Mr. Gold was acting. Mr. Gold looked at her curiously.

“Did I.” He glanced back to the wheel and smiled. “I guess it worked.” he said in a low voice as he stood up and walked over to his son and Emma. “If the good doctor asks where Belle has gone to let him know that she is alright.” and with that he shooed them out of his shop and locked the door. He truly didn't remember why he had actually asked them to come by, but he didn't care. All he cared about at this moment, was Belle.

She stirred in her sleep. He walked over to her and pulled up a chair. He thought for a moment, considering trying something that he thought might make the spell work. He knew that it was worth a shot. So he leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. There was a burst of energy that flew from their lips and Belle's eyes shot open. She didn't scream though. She smiled. Her voice was raspy when she spoke, but what she said was clear. “Rumple?” she asked. He looked at her and he had never felt so much joy in his life. He had done it. He had done what no one believed possible. He had broken the unbreakable. He had saved her. He threw his arms around her and held her as close to him as he could. This time he would never let her go and the first thing he was going to do was make another potion so just in case she fell over the line again she would never forget.


End file.
